ppgz x rrbz 4ever
by animelover276
Summary: the ppgz and rrbz are older but what happens when something from the past threats them?read to find out!rated t
1. another date ended

Powerpuff love

Momoko p.o.v

Hey I'm Momoko and I'm 19 years old. When I was 13 me, Miyako, and kaoru protected the world from evil. We were known as the powerpuff girls z. but then we fell in love with one of our enemies: the rowdyruff boys. Then after that we went to the same school and had the same classes together.*now let's begin*

Brick was driving me home after our third date this month. We have been dating for 5 years. When we got to my house I wasn't ready to say good bye.

I had a great time brick, I said.

So did I, he said.

I was about to go in until I ran back to brick and kissed him full on the lips. He must have liked it because he went along with it.

Bye brick, I said

Bye Momoko see you tomorrow, said brick.

He drove away and I went in the house and went to get some sleep.

Brick p.o.v

When I got home I was really sad. I really wanted that date to last a few hours longer. Wait what the hell am I doing? I'm acting like a love struck bitch. I went to go call boomer to tell him how our date went. I picked up the phone and dialed his number.

Hello?

Hey bro.

Hey brick how was your date?

Exactly how I planned it. So what are you doing with Miyako tomorrow?

We're going on a lunch date. You and Momoko wanna come?

Yea.

Cool I'll call butch.

Ok see ya.

Peace out bro.


	2. the threat

Miyako p.o.v

Hi I'm Miyako and I'm also 19 years old like Momoko. I'm the sweetest of the ppgz. I like fashion magazines and I love animals. The person I love the most is my boyfriend boomer. He's part of the rrbz.*let's begin*

The next day me and boomer met the others at donatos pizza*that's in Cincinnati, Ohio.*I was the first one to spot kaoru and butch. And here's the shocking part: they were holding hands!

Well look who's holding hands, said Brick.

Shut up, said kaoru and butch.

When we took our table in donatos, we ordered a pepperoni and cheese pizzas. After that, we all went home, but boomer and I went to the park.

hey miyako can i ask u something, said boomer

yea anything. i wonder if he was going to talk about his life and how things are going

hey boomer.

yea?

i need to tell u something and its very important!

what?

well last month takaaki came over and said that he loved me and told me i had next week to break up with you or else.

boomer was shocked, what!

im sorry for not telling you! my eyes started to tear up but i didnt care

dont cry miyako i hate it when you cry. boomer tried to comfort me but i cried even harder.

i thought you would be mad, i said in tears

boomer kissed me on the lips, i am mad, at takaaki. he makes me get pissed off everytime i see him. it makes me wanna kick his ass to hell.

well i should go home, i said

ok see you later miyako, boomer kissed me again beforehe walked off

boomer p.o.v

when i got home 30 minutes later i was pissed like hell. how could takaaki do something like this? i was so pissed i punched a hole in my wall.


	3. going to america

Chapter 3

Kaoru p.o.v

What's up I'm kaoru and I'm 19 years old. I'm still the tomboy you grew up with; I still like sports and hate skirts. But that all changed when butch became my boyfriend. I only wear skirts twice a week*let's move on*

We were going to America to celebrate our 6 year anniversary. We have been dating for 6 years and we want to celebrate in America.

We would be there for 3 days. Butch was driving to the airport when all of a sudden butch slammed the brake and I fell forward.  
"What the hell butch!"I yelled. Then I realized there was a huge traffic jam. "Damn it" I said.

There was a car accident 2 or 3 cars away. The police officer said it would take a while so we had to wait. But butch and I weren't gonna wait 5 or 6 hours. So we decided to walk.

"Shit" said butch getting out of the car.

Butch p.o.v

I helped kaoru out of the car. Then we got our bags and walked 5 blocks to the airport. We were lucky; the plane takes off In 2 hours. So we went to starbucks, went shopping (not for clothes), and then went to the gate. For one thing I never knew security would catch my phone in my pocket. They were really dumb 1: they thought my phone was a pack of cigarettes, 2: they almost confiscated it, and 3: they gave it back to me when they realized it was a phone.

Kaoru p.o.v

Later we were on the plane and about to take off. I was really nervous so I got out my laptop and went onto Gmail and saw Miyako logging on. I invited her to chat. When I saw that her face was red, I was worried.

"What happened? Did something happen between you and boomer?"

"N-No" she sounded very worried. I knew she was lying.

"Tell me Miyako."

"It was takaaki. He gave me until next week to break up with boomer." She cried even harder. What the hell? I'm gonna kick takaaki's ass!

"I gotta go. Later kaoru." She logs off.

"Uh kaoru?"

"Yea?"

"You know we took off right?"

"Damn it I didn't know."

"Don't worry I'm here." He kissed my cheek.

"thanks butch." i said and kissed him back.


	4. a new transformation

Chapter 4

Momoko p.o.v

What happened? Where am I? I looked around to see where I was. I just wanted to go home. Wait where's brick? I was getting worried about him. "what's wrong Momoko?"A familiar voice said. Dexter came out of the shadows.

"Dexter where the hell is brick?" I said.

"He's right here." Dexter snapped his fingers and out came brick hooked to two robots by the arms. "brick." He heard me say his name. "Momoko."

"what do you want from us?" i asked. he gave me a stare. " i want you." he said. he lunged towards me and ripped off my shirt and started to touch my breast. brick had a pissed off look. " you're putting her through hell!" he yelled.

brick p.o.v

what the hell is this guy thinking? i wanted to kick his ass, but how? then the idea came to me. but i don't want momoko knowing my secret power. i had to risk it; i transformed and lunged towards dexter. he turned around and i pinned him down. then i started to shred his ass. i left him with a broken arm and a broken leg.

**(a/n: the rowdyruff boys can turn into wolves. it's a power they discovered when they were 15. brick turns into an orange wolf, boomer, a yellow wolf, and butch, a black wolf.)**

i disappeared into the shadows and came out in my human form. momoko was really happy to see me. i untied the chains and lended her my shirt. she was kinda surprised, maybe because she hasn't seen me with my shirt off in a while. "brick what happened to the wolf?" she asked.

"what wolf?"

"the orange wolf. you didn't see it?"

"no the robots hid in the shadows and i got away. i probably didn't see it."

"oh. let's get outta here." she said. i lead her to my car and she had a shocked face. "brick is this your car?" she asked.

"yea it's a new toyota. like it?" he asked. she still had a shocked face as she nodded her head. then she got in the car and we drove off.


	5. the sing off

chapter 5

miyako p.o.v

for some reason i wanted to enter a singing contest downtown. but now i regret it.

1. brat entered the contest too

2. boomer has never heard me sing

the dj stepped out on stage. " welcome to the 10th annual singing competition!" she said. then music started playing. first this boy was singing what makes you beautiful by one direction to his girlfriend. then these two girls were singing beautiful liars by beyonce and shakira. then this guy singing my girl by mindless behavior. then it was brat's turn.

_he was a boy  
she was a girl  
cannot make it anymore obvious_

_he was a punk  
she did ballet  
what more can i say_

_he wanted her she never tell  
secretly he wanted her as well  
but all of her friends stuck up their nose  
cause they had a problem with his baggy clothes_

_he was a skater boi she said see ya later boi  
he wasn't good enough for her  
she had a pretty face but her head was up in space  
she needed to come back down to earth_

_5 years from now she sits at home  
feeding the baby she's all alone  
she turns on tv and guess who she sees  
skater boi rockin up mtv_

_she calls up her friends they already know  
and they've all got tickets to see his show  
she tags along stands in the crowd  
looks up at the man that she turned down_

_he was a skater boi she said see ya later boi  
he wasn't good enough for her  
now he's a superstar slammin on his guitar  
does your pretty face see what he's worth(x2)_

_sorry girl but you missed out  
well tough luck that boy's mine now  
we are more than just good friends  
this is how the story ends_

_too bad that you couldn't see  
see the man that boy could be  
there is more that meets the eye  
i see the soul that is inside_

_he's just a boy  
and i'm just a girl  
cannot make it anymore obvious_

_we are in love  
haven't you heard  
how we rocked each other's worlds_

_i'm with the skater boi i said see ya later boi  
i'll be backstage after the show  
i'll be at a studio singin that song we wrote  
about a girl you used to know(x2)_

everyone applauded except for boomer. well then i guess it's my turn. i'm singing god is a girl by groove coverage.

_remembering me discover and see  
all over the world she's know as a girl_

_for those who are free the mind shall be key  
forgotten at the past cause history will last_

_chorus:_

_god is a girl wherever you are do you believe it can you recieve it  
god is a girl whatever you say do you believe it can you recieve it  
god is a girl however you live do you believe it can you recieve it  
god is a girl just only girl do you believe it can you recieve it_

_she wants to shine, forever in time  
she is so driven she's always mine  
clearly and free she wanted to be, a part of the future a girl like me_

_there is the sky eliminating us  
some is out there that we truely trust  
there is a rainbow for you and me, a beautiful sunrise eternally_

_chorus_

after i finished, everyone stood up clapping. even brat was clapping but in jealousy. then the dj came back on the stage.

"everyone we have a winner. and it's miyako gotoukuji!"she yelled. the crowd clapped loudly. so me, boomer, momoko, and brick had a party.


	6. mitch the bitch

chapter 6

kaoru p.o.v

the plane landed 3 hours later and butch and i were starving! we went straight for the food court then i saw someone i didn't wanna see."hey kaoru!" it was mitch, the kid who loved me in kindergarden.

*flashback*

"everyone we have a new student today." said ms. tate. a boy came in the classroom. he had on brown pants, brown spiky hair, and a black shirt that says'mitch rocks'.

**(yes that's what mitch looks like in ppg)**

"you can sit next to kaoru. raise your hand kaoru." said ms. tate. he sat next to me. "hey i'm mitch." said the boy.

*few days later*

"kaoru will you go out with me?" asked mitch. i was shocked to see him all soft like shit. i basiclly knew my answer.

i would say yes mitch but HELL NO!" i said then walked off with a crying mitch.

*end of flashback*

"kaoru who's this?" asked butch.

"butch this is mitch. he's one outta the 3 kids who had a total crush on me." said butch.

"and who's this?" asked mitch.

"i'm her boyfriend butch." said butch.

"HER boyfriend?! for how long" said mitch.

"6 years."

"6 years?"

"yea bitch."

"it's mitch."

"whatever bitch." then mitch got pissed off. he punched butch, giving him a bloody nose.

"what the hell mitch!" i yelled. i went over to security. "guys some asshole is attacking my boyfriend." i said. they rushed over and arrested mitch. "you'll regret this." he said.


	7. momoko the fox

chapter 7

**(WARNING:CHAPTERS 7-9 HAS MOMOKO, MIYAKO, AND KAORU INHERITING DNA).**

brick p.o.v

i went to the candy store to get something for momoko, but i coudn't find anything. so i went to her house. i knocked on the door. "coming brick!" she said. somehow she knew it was me. she opened the door and you won't believe what i saw. i saw fox ears and tail. should i tell her? maybe she already knows.

"uh momoko?"

"yea?"

"you have ears."

"of course." she said touching her ears. but not her human ones. she turned from calm to freaked out.

"WHAT THE HELL!" she yelled.

we went to the professor's lab to get answers. "ken where are you!" i yelled. he ran into the room. "what is god's name?" he asked.

"ken i'm freaking out! what is going on!" said momoko.

"it seems that you have inherited animal DNA." sid ken pulling her tail. "ow that hurts." she whined.

momoko p.o.v

what the hell. why did this happen? when did it happen? wait. i remember when i fought a fox when i was 16.

*flashback*

what the hell is wrong with these animals. i was fighting a fox, bubbles was fighting a cat, and buttercup was fighting a wolf.

"stay down you damn wolf!" yelled buttercup. the wolf jumped up and bit her arm. "what the hell!" she yelled before fainting.

"BUTTERCUP!" yelled bubbles then the cat scratched her cheek. "i feel sleepy." she said before fainting. it was just me and the fox. the fox jumped at me and bit my leg. i fell then got back up. it wasn't until the boys ound us before i fainted.

*end of flashback*

"that fox." i whispered.

"what fox?" asked brick.

"remember when you found us in the woods with animal marks on us 3 years ago?" i asked.

"oh yeah i remember." said brick. then a thought hit me. "hey now that you mention it, i saw some green stuff on their teeth and claws." i said.

"that could've been toxic waste." said ken.

"so i've been infected with toxic waste?" i asked.

"so would miyako and kaoru. they could've been infected." said brick.


	8. miyako the cat

chapter 8

miyako p.o.v

i wake up the next morning and see a cat ears and tail on me, and boomer will be here soon. will he be mad? will he break up with me? i'm so confused! i heard a knock on the door. "h-hi boomer." i stammered.

"what's wrong miyako?" he asked.

"well." i opened the door. boomer's shocked face made my face turn white. we rushed over to the professor's lab. "KEN LOOK AT THIS!" i yelled. he turned around. "you too?" he asked.

"what do you mean?" asked boomer.

"momoko came in here a few days ago with fox ears and tail. let me explain." said ken. he explained what happened during our animal fight 3 years ago. "it all makes sense." i said. i was fighting a cat, which i really wouldn't do because they're so cute. but i had to.

"now i remember. i saw some green stuff on its claws." i said.

"that was toxic waste." said ken. my face turned white and i almost fainted. luckily, boomer was right behind me and caught me.

boomer p.o.v

miyako with cat DNA? this was weird and cool at the same time. now we're both animals, except i can transform fully and she just has ears and tail. i was really surprised and kinda confused.

"don't be mad boomer." she said.

"i'm not." i said.

"so am i stuck like this forever?" asked miyako. i pointed at her. "uh miyako there gone." i said.

"they are?" she asked. i was right. her snow-white ears and tail had disappeared.

"thank goodness i'm not a freak." she said.

"i think you can make them appear and reappear." said ken.

"WHAT YOU'RE JOKING!" yelled miyako. the ears and tail appeared again.

"miyako they're back." i said.

"oh man." she said.

"i was right." said ken.

"about what?" i asked.

"i think they appear when miyako gets scared or angry." said ken.

"like i am right now?" asked miyako. ken nodded his head. "or like other things."

"like when i'm happy or excited?" asked miyako.

"ken doesn't lie. i know he doesn't" i said. "maybe you can make them pop up anytime you want."

"really that would be cool." said miyako.


	9. kaoru the wolf

chapter 9

kaoru p.o.v

i woke up the next morning feeling weird and sleepy so i went to the bathroom to wake myself up. i looked in the mirror and saw wolf ears on my head. "what the" i said. i looked behind me and saw a tail. "ok now this is getting weird." i said. i went back into the room to see butch still asleep.

"thank god." i whispered. then he started to stir and wake up. "_damn it_ i thought.

"kaoru is that you?" he mumbled. i ran to the closet so i could hide. i don't want him to know i'm a freak. i looked through the crack of the door to see him get up and go to the bathroom. as soon as i saw that he was gone, i quickly ran to the door, but then i remembered that butch showers really quick. i saw him at the entrance to the bathroom with a towel covering his dildoe.

"kaoru what are you doing?" he asked. then he looks at me ears and tail. "what the fuck?' he asked.

"shocker for me too. i don't know what the fuck happened." i said defending myself. i took out my compact and ken popped on the screen. "let me guess. you woke up with wolf DNA?" he asked.

"how the hell." i said.

"same thing with miyako and momoko." then he explained the fight we had with those animals three years ago.

"i'm gonna kill that wolf." i growled. " thanks ken." i said then hung up. i started to act really weird. first off, i started to run around on all fours chasing my tail. butch looked confused and surprised.

"uh kaoru you're not a dog, you're a wolf." he said.

"i know but wolves are in the dog family." i said surprised at my knowledge.

" is that a new power?" asked butch.

"i don't know. when i was a senior, i was the smartest kid in the class." i said.

_flashback_

_"wow kaoru you have straight A's." said miyako._

_"i wonder how that's possible." said butch._

_"weird right." said brick._

_"double weird." i said._

_flashback ends_

" i knew everything about everyone." i said finishing my story. butch just sat there with his mouth open. "weird right?" i asked. he nodded his head in agreement.

"wanna go out?" i asked.

"what about your ears?' he asked.

"good thing i brought a hoodie." i said on my way to the bathroom. i put on a black top with a green star on it, put my favorite green hoodie, and jeans with my green tennis shoes **(sorry if i have bad taste in fashion)**. to cover me ears, i put on my hood. for my tail, i just stuffed in my pants. i waited for butch. he was wearing a black top, green cargo pants, and black nikes. since violet**(bunny)** let us stay at her house, we wanted to have as much fun as possible so we expanded it to another day.

"thanks for letting us stay violet." i said.

"anytime." said violet. she was kind of a tomboy, but a little girly.

first we went to disneyland**(they were in california)**. "hey when i was little, i used to like disney movies." i said. my favorites were dumbo, aladdin, peter pan, and snow white. first we rode the teacup ride, and i almost threw up because me and butch spun too fast. then we went to get some ice cream and watch the play in front of cinderella's castle. after going to a few shops, we went back to violet's.

"yo violet we're back." i said.

"hey kaoru-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" she yelled pointing to my ears. _when did the hoodie fly off?_ i thought.

"the hoodie flew off?" i asked.

"i didn't notice." said butch.

"what's going on?" asked violet. we explained everything. "so you were bitten by a wolf that messed with nuclear waste?" she asked.

"yea. it's weird that it didn't mutate." said butch. then we saw a boy that looked alot like violet. "who the hell is that?" i asked.

"uh hey blitz." said butch.

"yo butch how are the others." said the boy.

"alright. you?"

"yea. got violet here to be my girl." violet blushed a little.

"oh yea kaoru, this is blitz, he's the purple rowdyruff." said butch.

"and you're telling me this now?" i asked.

"sorry. blame the professor."

"yea he said it had to be a secret." said blitz.

"even from us?" i asked. they nodded their heads.

"you see,the FBI were concerned about the professor's chemical z experiments,so they tried to track down his atest experiment." said butch.

"since my bros were desperate, the professor created me, then the FBI tried to lock me up in case i went wild, which i wouldn't." said blitz.

"so he moved to america." said butch.

"and i met violet and learned that she was bunny." said blitz.


	10. monarch butterfly

chapter 10

momoko p.o.v

the next day brick and i went to walk around the city. ever since i was mutated, i felt weird 24/7. to start off the day i jump out of bed and run downstairs. then i open the fridge to get a big juicy steak(what i really wouldn't do). then brick would come downstairs and grab my tail to stop me from running outside. then i get dressed and start running around and hunt(like literally).

but this time we were walking past a meat shop. that's when my instincts came in. my ears and tail popped out and i ran into the store. brick came after me and saw me trying to attack the cashier. he quickly grabbed me and pulled me out. "sorry about that." he said.

"sorry that my instincts came in." i said.

"you need to learn how to control them." said brick. so we went to the professor's lab to figure out how to control them.

"ken we need help." said brick.

"what is it." asked ken.

"i need help controlling my instincts." i said.

"well then let's pratice." said a voice. we saw none other than peach, ken's robot dog. "OMG PEACH!" i yelled and ran towards him with my instincts up and running again. brick grabbed my tail to stop me.

"sorry peach good to see you." he said.

"what's up with momoko? she's acting like an animal." said peach.

"that's because she IS an animal." said ken. we explained everything.

brick p.o.v

we were explaining everything to peach and momoko still had her eyes on him as though he was prey. i gave her a piece of steak to keep her busy. "so she has problems with her instincts?' asked peach.

"mhm." said momoko, her mouth stuffed with steak. "that was good steak."

"so let's get started." said ken. we practiced her actions when she sees meat. if she runs towards it, we shock her with a shock collar;that took an hour. we kept teaching her how to control her instincts and she got them in the bag.

"well that took a while." i said.

"come back tomorrow so we can practice some more." said ken. so we went home.

the next day we were on our way to the lab until momoko pulled me over to a pet shop. "really?" i asked.

"i always wanted a pet." said momoko so we looked around to see what she wants. turns out everything seemed boring to her. "you have anything else?" she asked the manager. the manager led us to the back for us to see a weird looking yellow and black mouse or something.

"this is a pichu." said the manager. the pichu opened her eyes and looked at us. "chu." she said.

"i'll take it." said momoko picking up the pichu. "it's just so cute."

"what should we name her?" i asked. momoko thought about it until she said. "mona."

"nice." i said and went to the lab. "um what's that?" asked ken.

"a pichu." i said.

"isn't it kawaii?' asked momoko.

"i gotta admit it is cute." said peach.

"pichu!" said mona and she jumped out of momoko's arm and stared running around. "her name's mona." i said. then mona stopped and looked at a canister labeled _chemical z_.

"uh ken?" i asked. ken turned around to see mona drinking it. "what in god's name is she doing?!" he asked as he ran towards mona.

"bad mona." said momoko as she ran after ken. mona jumped from the canister and looked around. "that tasted weird." she said. we froze in shock.

"that's the same thing that happened to peach." said momoko.

"it made him talk." i said. then mona started glowing. "um what's going on?' she asked as she did this dance and yelled out _monarch butterfly_. we looked at her wearing an orange powerpuff outfit an a pendant on her choker labeled _pp_, same with her compact, which was orange.

"what does that stand for?" i asked.

"and what does it do?" asked momoko. mona took it off and it went on her back and formed orange butterfly wings. "whoa." she said.

"that's awesome." said momoko. then mona started flying. "this is awesome!" she yelled.

"i bet she's a powerpuff now." i said.

"you mean _pichupuff_." said momoko.

"a what?" asked mona. we explained what she drank and what she transformed into. "is that why mommy has ears?' she asked.

"wait _mommy_?" asked momoko.

"since you adopted me, i'm calling you mommy." said mona. "and my name's butterfly."

"wow she knows her pichupuff name now." said ken.

"uh momoko. ears." i said. momoko quickly hid them and just continued the conversation. to make things fun, i decided to show something to butterfly.

"hey butterfly watch this." i held up a steak and momko jumped towards me and grabbed in. butterflylooked shocked. "what was that?" she asked.

"mommy's instincts." i said.

"how do i change back?' asked butterfly. she pressed her compact and she turned back to mona. "cool." she said.

"well we have a new member to the team." said momoko. me, ken, and peach smiled. "i'm glad to be on the team." said mona.

"brick not funny." said momoko when she got off me then walked off. "she's mad as fuck." i said.


	11. humming bee

chapter 11

boomer p.o.v

ever since miyako was mutated, i kept calling her my kitty. one day while she was asleep, i got a small piece of catnip and waved it in her face. he eyes lite up and she jumped on me, trying to get the catnip, meowing like crazy. "gimme!" she yelled. i gave it to her and she ate it quickly.**(i don't remember if cats eat or play with catnip)**. then she calmed down and went back to sleep.

but today she dragged me to a pet store. i sweatdropped a bit when she walked in. she looked around but everything bored her. she ran to the back out of nowhere and i ran after her, hoping that i would slow her down. she stopped at a cage with a weird mouse looking thing. oh yea i remember. i looked it up when i was 15. it's something called a pichu. it opened its eyes and looked around. "pichu."

"it's so kawaii!" yelled miyako and ran to get the manager. somehow i feel like this will be fun. we bought the pichu and went home. "now to name it." said miyako.

"mina." i said.

"pichu!" yelled the pichu and started running around. "i think she likes it." said miyako.

"we better keep an eye on her." i said.

"why?" asked miyako.

"remember that stash of chemical z we have?" i asked.

"oh yea." said miyako.

"exactly why we need to-oh no." i said looking at mina, who saw the chemical z and accidentaly slipped in it. "fuck." i said while running to the canister.

"where is she?" asked miyako.

"probably drowning." i said. mina jumped out and started licking her fur. "oh god." i said.

"how come this tastes weird?" asked mina. "mommy you need to do a better job than that." i almost fainted and miyako's face turned white. "this is just like what happened to peach." she said.

"who's peach?" asked mina, who started glowing. she did this dance and yelled out _humming bee_. we stared at her in shock. "mommy what happened?" asked mina.

"we better get to the lab." i said. miyako nodded as we went to the lab. we saw ken and none other than peach. "hey guys." i said. ken turned around. "hey." he said.

"hi guys long time no see." said peach. he looked at mina. "another one." he said.

"another one?" i asked.

"a pichu came yesterday and accidentally drank some chemical z." said ken.**(he didn't want to tell them who's pichu it was. i'm saving that for a surprise)**.

"and she's a pichupuff named butterfly." said peach.

"pichupuff? isn't that like a powerpuff?" asked miyako. ken nodded.

"uh my name's bee." said mina. "humming bee."

"already some knowledge of the pichupuffs." said peach.

"my symbol is none other than a flower." said bee. "and i am the sweetest and cutest of the pichupgz"**(****made up. sorry if it doesn't sound** **good).**

"wow." me and miyako were shocked.

"now how do i change back?" asked bee. we all sweatdropped. bee pushed a button on her compact and she was mina again. "cool." she said.

**(a/n:)sorry didn't say butterfly's. her symbol is a tree and she is the leader of the pichupgz and she is known as monarch butterfly.**


	12. biting bat

chapter 12

kaoru p.o.v

today we were going home. me and butch quickly packed our stuff and walked out. "thanks violet." i said.

"welcome." said violet. "i might come to japan someday."

"great." said butch.

"same here." said blitz.

"ok see you." i said and we drove to the airport. we got there, went past security(american security is smarter than japanese), and boarded the plane. we got back to japan 2 hours later, went home and unpacked our stuff. then we went shopping with the money we had left. we were about to go home until i saw a familiar face.

"hey miyako!" miyako turned around and smiled wide. "kaoru! butch! how are you?" she asked.

"great where's boomer?" asked butch.

"he stayed home." said miyako.

miyako p.o.v

i can't believe it! kaoru and butch got home safely! we talked for a while until boomer called. "ok be right there." i said. "bye guys i gotta go."

"ok see you miyako." said butch. i quickly went home to see what was all the trouble. i walked in and saw the whole place trashed and bee standing on a dresser and boomer on the floor. "what happened?" i asked.

"bee." said boomer. "she got carried away with her powers."

"i didn't mean to mommy." said bee with her 'i'm so cute' look. i started to fall for it until i realized it was an excuse to get herself out of trouble. "nice try." i said.

kaoru p.o.v

i'm glad i got to see miyako again. i was walking down the street until i saw a box in an alleyway. "hey butch what's that?" i asked pointing to it. butch looks the direction i'm pointing and goes over. he motions me over and i look to see a pichu. that's when my girly side comes in with my ears and tail as a bonus. "so kawaii!" i yelled. a few people looked at us and sweatdropped. that's when i got into my tough mode. "what the hell are you staring at?" i asked. the people shrugged and walked off.

"can we keep it?" i asked with puppy dog eyes(got that from miyako). i knew that butch couldn't say no to them so i started to giggle(that's weird). so we took it home, gave it a bath(damn that thing smelled), and fed it. "so what should we call it?" i asked.

"what do you think?" asked butch. i thought over it for a while then said "what about keke?" butch gave me a thumbs up. "keke it is." i said. the pichu gave me a thumbs up and a smirk. _must have gotten that from butch_ i thought. so we went to the lab to say hi. "hey guys." he said. keke went over to ken and stared at him closely.

"pichu pichu." she said. then she went over to a canister labeled _chemical z_. "keke what are you thinking?" i asked. keke shrugged and jumped on the top and accidentaly slipped in. "damn idiot." i said while looking inside. she popped out and looked around. "that was the weirdest thing i've ever tasted." she said. me and butch looked confused.

"did you just talk?" asked butch. keke nodded. "yea daddy didn't you know that?" she asked. butch and i had confused looks. keke then started glowing purple, did this dance, and yelled out _biting bat_. she was wearing a dark purple powerpuff outfit. "eew a skirt." she said.

"i feel you." i said.

"and what's with this pendant? it's ugly." said keke taking it off her choker. it flew out of her hand and on her back, forming bat wings. "i take it back." she said. "these wings are pretty cool." and she started flying around the lab.

"uh keke-"

"uh who's keke? my name's bat, the dark purple pichupuff, and my symbol is a bat." said keke. we looked shocked because she could be so smart. "that was surprising." i said.

"well it looks like we have a new pichupuff." said ken.

"a new pichupuff?" asked butch.

"the same thing happened to two other pichus." said peach.

"whoa." said butch. i nodded. from this day forward, our little pichu wasn't so different after all.


	13. The team unites

chapter 13

momoko p.o.v

i was walking to the lab with brick and mona to see ken(well not really just trying to learn about mona being a pichupuff). we walked in and saw miyako, boomer, kaoru, and butch with two other pichus. "hey kaoru, butch how are you?" i asked with instincts up and running again.

"we're good." said butch.

"hi momoko." said miyako with ears and tail waving like crazy. "hey." said kaoru in a cool tone(her ears and tail popped out anyway). "i knew this would happen." i said.

"great we're all animals." said miyako.

"mommy who's that?" asked the two pichus.

"that's momoko." said kaoru.

"and brick." said boomer.

"who's the pichu?" asked butch.

"this is mona." said brick.

"nice to meet you." said the first pichu. "i'm mina."

"yo i'm keke." said the second.

"you know it's really weird." said butch. we all looked confused. "keke accidentally drank some chemical z." said kaoru.

"really that happened to mona/mina." we all said.

"mona became a pichupuff named monarch butterfly." i said.

"mina became one named humming bee." said miyako.

"and keke became one named biting bat." said kaoru.

"how come you have the same belt as me?"

"you took the words right outta my mouth."

"can we not fight?"

"no!"

"um are we interupting something?" butch asked sweatdropping.

"daddy these two stole my belt!" yelled keke.

"no we didn't you did!" yelled mona and mina. we explained everything and the pichus looked shocked. "whoa that's awesome!" yelled keke.

"hey miyako why is yours wearing clothes?" i asked. we looked at mina, who wore a yellow and white striped top and a yellow skirt. "well i think she looks cute." said miyako. "and i can't let her stay naked forever."

"good point." we all said.

"so can you design clothes for ours?" i asked.

"no way!" yelled kaoru and keke.

"i'm not wearing a skirt!" yelled keke. "it's bad enough i have to wear one when i'm a pichupuff."

"i think it looks cute on you." said mona.

"what about you guys do a group transformation?" asked brick.

"now i gotta see that." said boomer.

"yea let's see it." said butch.

"ok." said mina.

_monarch butterfly**(blossom and buttercup's transformation mixed)**_

_humming bee **(blossom and bubbles)**_

_biting bat **(bubbles and buttercup)**_

"nice." we all said.

"gross i'm back in the skirt." said bat.

"i think it looks cute on you." said bee. we sweatdropped. "anyway look at this." said butterfly as she took off her pendant. it flew on her back and formed orange butterfly wings. "we can do that too." said bat taking off her pendant, forming purple bat wings. bee took off her and they formed yellow bee wings. "i just love this thing." said bat.

"me too." said bee kissing hers. there was a yellow glow as she said "transform: baby ballerina!" she was then wearing a yellow and black tutu with a yellow bee clip in her hair**(sorry wanted to change her symbol)**.

"whoa." said butterfly. "i wanna try." she kissed her and an orange glow appeared and she yelled out "transform: swan ballerina!" she was wearing an orange and black tutu with an orange butterfly clip in her hair**(sorry wanted to change hers too)**. "well i guess i should try it." said bat kissing her. a purple glow appears and she yelled "transform: dj ballerina!" she was wearing a purple and black tutu with a purple bat clip in her hair. "this is even worse than the skirt." she whined.

"you now know how i feel." said kaoru.

"this is so cool." said butterfly.

"i know." said bee. "this is cuter than the powerpuff outfit." we sweatdropped. "i'll start on their designs right away." said miyako exiting the room. mina flew after her in her powerpuff outfit. "ok i hate this thing now." said bat banging her head against it. another purple glow appeared and she yelled out "transform: dj princess!" she was wearing a purple shirt with a black jacket, black skirt, black sneakers, black and purple headphones around her neck, and her symbol on her cheek. "this is more like it." said bat. "except the skirt."

"i wanna try." said butterfly. an orange glow appeared and she yelled out "transform: dj popstar!" she was wearing an orange shirt with a black jacket, black skirt, black sneakers, black and orange headphones, and an orange butterfly clip in her hair. "this is awesome." she said. miyako and bee came back. "ok guys i'm-what happened?" she asked.

"and why are you guys dressed like djs?" asked bee.

"we'll explain." said butterfly. they told bee about the pendants and how they transformed. "cool." said bee as she tried it. a yellow glow appeared as she yelled out "transform: dj baby!" she was wearing a yellow shirt, black jacket, black skirt, black sneakers, black and yellow headphones on her neck, and her symbol on her cheek. "i have to say i look pretty cute." she said.

"i can't believe they can do that and we can't." said kaoru.

"yea that sucks." said brick.

"why can they do that and we can't?" asked miyako.

"we can try." i said. "guys don't tell anyone about this."

"ok." said the pichupuffs.

_hyper blossom_

_rolling bubbles_

_powered buttercup_

the pichus stared at us. "yea we're just like you." said bubbles.

"now let's try it." i said taking off my pendant and banged my head against it. a pink light appeared as i yelled out "transform: dj sweet!" i was wearing what the pichus were wearing except my shirt was pink and my headphones were pink and black. "what do you know." i said. "we can do it."

"cool." said buttercup. she tried and this green light appeared and she yelled out "transform: dj sporty!" she was wearing exactly what i was wearing except her shirt and headphones were green. a blue light appeared and bubbles yelled out "transform: dj fashion!" and hers was baby blue. "Now this is what i'm talking about." said buttercup. "my style for powerpuff."

"i like it too." said bubbles.

"well it looks like we have more powers than we could ever know." i said.


	14. Miyako learns the truth

Chapter 14

Mina P.O.V

It's been a few weeks after we met Aunt Momoko, Uncle Brick, Aunt Kaoru, Uncle Butch, Mona, and Keke. Me, Mommy, and Daddy were watching the movie Ice Age:Dawn Of The Dinosaurs**(Screw if it's on DVD I'm just putting random movies)**. "So Mommy." I said. "Who's your favorite character?"

"I like all of them." said Mommy.

"Really?" asked Daddy. "I like Crash and Eddie those troublesome assholes." I gasped because Daddy said the A word. "Boomer not in front of Mina." said Mommy.

"Sorry." said Daddy. So then the movie ended and we watched Willie Wonka and the Chocolate Factory**(The 1971 movie)** until I heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it." I said as I got off the couch. I opened the door and saw a guy with dark blonde hair and blue eyes. "Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm a friend of Miyako's." he said. "Can you get her for me?"

"Mommy someone's here to see you!" I yelled. I waited for Mommy to arrive and she was speechless. "Thanks Mina now go back with Daddy." she said.

"Ok." I said leaving the room.

Miyako P.O.V

Why is Takaaki here? Then I remembered what he said**(Remember from Chapter 2)**. "Um hi." I said nervously.

"You know why I'm here." said Takaaki. "Did you do it?"

"Um." I'm a very bad liar so I couldn't tell him I broke up with Boomer. "No he broke up with me." I said. _Why did I say that!?_ I thought. Takaaki looked at me unconvinced. _I think it didn't work_ I thought.

"Ok then." he said at last. "I'll see you tonight to make sure." and he left. I closed the door, speechless of what I just said. I walked back into the living room while Boomer and Mina were still watching the movie. "Mommy you missed it." said Mina. "Willie Wonka and the rest of the kids went into this sleigh on wheels and there was soap and bubbles and water everywhere!" she yelled. "It was cool!"

"So Miyako who was at the door?" asked Boomer. I slowly got rid of the smile I had on my face. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"It was Takaaki." I said. "He said he wanted to make sure I broke up with you."

"And what did you say?" asked Boomer.

"I said you broke up with me." I said. "It was the first thing that came to my mind. Sorry."

"No it's ok." said Boomer pulling me into a hug. "Next time I see that bastard, I'm gonna kill him."

"Thanks Boomer." I said.

Mina P.O.V

I was confused about what Mommy and Daddy were talking about. Who was this Takaaki guy? Was he the guy that was just at the door? During lunch, I noticed that Mommy was spaced out alot. "Are you ok?" I asked.

"What?" asked Mommy. "Oh I'm fine Mina." I doubt it. Then Daddy came back and we watched Who framed Roger Rabbit. Then it was night time and Daddy was gone but he would be back soon. Me and Mommy were in her room looking at fashion magazines until we heard a tap on the window. I looked and saw a huge wolf. "Mommy what's that?" I asked scared. Mommy looked at the window and said "He's here."

"Who is that?" I asked.

"Takaaki." said Mommy. That guy's Takaaki? He was different when I saw him this morning. The wolf guy climbed in the window and said "Remember what I said this morning."

"Yes I know." said Mommy. Then the wolf guy tranformed into the guy I saw this morning. "Now you'll be mine forever." said the guy and he grabbed Mommy and started kissing her neck, making her try to get away. I heard a knock on the door from downstairs. I ran to the door and saw Daddy. "Daddy there's this guy upstairs raping Mommy!" I yelled.

"That bastard." said Daddy before he ran upstairs.

Miyako P.O.V

Where did Mina go? Takaaki then aimed for my shirt and ripped it off my chest. I heard a door open and saw Boomer standing there with Mina crouched behind him. "What the hell are you doing here?" asked Takaaki as he stopped raping me.

"You really believed me didn't you." I said. "I was lying."

"And now you're dead." said Boomer.

"Bring it on." said Takaaki before he transformed. Boomer ran towards him and Takaaki jumped on him. _He can't do this by himself._ I thought. Mina ran towards me and into my arms. "I'm scared." she whispered.

"It's ok." I said. Then I saw something that I've never seen before. Boomer transformed into a yellow wolf. The fight was horrible. Soon, Takaaki fled and left Boomer there to bleed to death. "Why?" I asked while tears ran down my face. I walked towards him and said" Why didn't you tell me?" Boomer whined, maybe meaning he was scared. Then I looked and saw a deep gash on his side. "Oh my God." I said. "Mina stay with him."

"Will he hurt me?" asked Mina.

"Not in that condition." I said as I walked out to get bandages. I looked everywhere: The kitchen, both bathrooms, my Obasaan's room, and my room. Then I found some in the medicine cabinet in the hall. _Why didn't I look there in the first place?_ I thought to myself as I walked back to my room. Mina stayed where she was and asked me "Is this Daddy?"

"Yes that is." I said.

"How did he turn into a wolf?" asked Mina. Come to think of it, I didn't know how he can. As soon as I treated his wounds, he transformed back into a human. "Sorry." he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"For not telling you about this move." said Boomer. That's a new power? Wow. "For how long?" I asked.

"Since I was fifteen." replied Boomer.

"Wow that's a long time." said Mina.

"It is." said Boomer. "Sorry that I kept it from you."

"It's ok." I said. "But I am a little mad at you." Boomer leaned over and kissed me, making Mina stare at us in awe. "You forgive me?" asked Boomer. I nodded. "Now let's go to bed." I said. "It's been a long night."

"Good idea." said Boomer.

"Night Mommy night Daddy." said Mina as she left the room.


	15. Kaoru learns the truth

Chapter 15

Kaoru P.O.V

After we met up with everyone else, me and Butch were still trying to find out more about Keke and about my wolf DNA. Butch and I were at Miyako's place cause Miyako begged us to design Keke's clothes. I said yes but no skirts. Boomer and Butch were talking in the other room while I stayed in the living room with Keke and Mina and watched Battleship(It's my movie) "I don't like this movie." said Mina.

"We do." said me and Keke. Soon, when the movie was at the credits, Miyako told us to come to her room. We looked in her room and saw a pichu manaquin with clothes on it. "Ta-da." said Miyako. The manaquin was wearing a solid purple shirt, black hoodie, purple skirt and black high tops. "Miyako I said no skirts." I said.

"Sorry but I couldn't help it." said Miyako. "Why don't you try them on."

"Ok I guess." said Keke. When she was putting the outfit on, Boomer and Butch walked in. "What's going on?" asked Boomer.

"Fashion." said Mina. We saw Keke and damn she looked good. "Well?" she asked. We gave her a thumbs up and a smirk. Keke looked in the mirror and looked stunned. "I look good." she said fixing the skirt. "Thanks Aunt Miyako."

"You're welcome." said Miyako. "By the way Kaoru. What were you watching? There were explosions and stuff."

"Oh Keke, Mina, and I were watching Battleship." I said.

"You were!?" asked Boomer and Butch. "Why didn't you tell us!?"

"Wait when did you have Battleship?" asked Boomer.

"Butch and I bought it in America." I said.

"We did?" asked Butch. I stared at him with a blank face. "Why yes. Yes we did." I said.

"Oh yea we did." said Butch.

"It was cool." said Keke.

"It was weird." said Mina.

"Don't call action movies weird!" we yelled. "They're flipping awesome!"

"Sorry." said Mina.

"Oh yea Kaoru." said Miyako. "I could design a whole new wardrobe for Keke-chan."

"Uh yea that would be great." I said.

"As long as they're my style." said Keke.

"Deal." said Miyako. Later, we left and headed for a Cafe not far from her house. "So what have you been up to?" I asked.

"Nothing much." said Butch. "Just hanging out with you." I blushed. "Thanks."

"Anyway look at this." said Butch waving movie tickets in my face. I looked closely at them and it was _The Hunger Games _"No way." I said.

"Yea." said Butch.

"Where did you get them?" asked Keke.

"Got them from Brick." said Butch. "He got them for free from a friend of his and he didn't want them."

"Are we gonna go see it?" asked Keke. We smirked then nodded. The movie started in a few hours so we went to the theater and saw Momoko, Brick, and Mona. "I thought you didn't want to see it." said Butch.

"Changed our minds." said the reds. We sweatdropped.

"Somehow I'm glad Miyako's not here." I said.

"Why?" asked Brick.

"She would think of it as a horror movie." I said. "She would be screaming the whole time and the audience would be like _What the hell?!_."

"Good point." they said. So we got popcorn and a few drinks and saw that the theater was crowded. We got seats beside this guy with a black hood. I sat beside him, then Keke, then Butch, then Brick, then Mona, and then Momoko. In the middle of the movie, the guy with the black hood put his arm around me. Who the hell does this guy think he is? I got him off and switched seats with Keke. Then the movie was over and we went home. "Why did you switch seats with Keke?" asked Butch.

"Cause this guy put his arm around me." I said. "I was afraid he would do it again."

"Well screw him." said Butch. After a while, he left and went to his place. It was late and I was about to fall asleep until I heard "Hey Kaoru." I turned around and saw. . . .

"Mitch?" I asked drowsily. Keke walked in the room rubbing one eye and said "Mommy who's this?"

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I just want to see you." said Mitch.

"Why?" I asked. "This isn't funny you know."

"I know." said Mitch. "Can I show you something?"

"No." I said.

"Mommy-"

"Not now Keke." I said.

"Well then." said Mitch. "Have it your way." My eyes widened as he transformed in this brown wolf or something. I was so scared, my ears and tail popped out. "Great." I said. Mitch slowly walked towards me and Keke and we both ran out of the room with him behind us. We were about to open the front door until Butch was there instead. "Hey Kaoru-" he stopped when he saw Mitch. "Who or what is that?" asked Butch.

"It's Mitch." I said.

"He's turned into a wolf or something." said Keke.

"I'll handle him." said Butch cracking his knuckles. I grabbed his arm. "Yu don't know what you're up against." I said.

"Don't worry." said Butch. "After all, I have a secret power."

"What's that?" I asked. Soon, Butch's arm turned into a foreleg as he transformed into a black wolf. "You can turn into a wolf too!?" asked Keke. Butch nods then heads for Mitch and swiped at him. Soon, they were barking at each other. "What are they saying?" asked Keke.

"I'll listen in." I said**(Mitch is Italics and Butch is bold italics)**

_**"Stay away from Kaoru Bitch."**_

_"I told you it's Mitch."_

_**"Whatever. I'm gonna kick your ass."**_

_"Yea you can try."_

**_"Bring_ _it."_**Butch looks at me and points his head to the stairs. "Got it." I said then grabbed Keke and ran upstairs to my room. There were faint howls and barks coming from downstairs. Then they stopped and I heard footsteps. "Who is it?" Keke asked scared.

"I don't know." I said. "I just hope it's not Mitch." The door opened and a wolf shadow appeared. I got out my compact and waited. And in came. . . .

"Good." I said putting my compact back in my belt as I saw Butch walk in. "Daddy your eye." said Keke. She was right. There was a cut on his eye but it wasn't bleeding. Butch transformed back and I punched him. "What the-"

"Why didn't you tell me bastard!?" I exclaimed. I punched him in the stomach, making him cough up blood. "Don't you trust me?" I asked.

"I do trust you." said Butch wiping blood from his mouth. "I was afraid of what you would think."

"First Blitz and now this new secret power." I said. "What else are you keeping from me?"

"Kaoru-"

"No that's it." I said then turned to the window.

"Kaoru." said Butch. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Leave." I said. I turned and pointed to him. "Just get the hell outta here!"

"Kaoru-"

"It's over!" I yelled. Butch stayed silent and he walked out. I heard his car drive off and Keke and I stared. "Why?" she asked while tears formed in her eyes.

"What the hell did I do?" I asked while crying.

_What the hell did I do?_


	16. The Greens make up

Chapter 16

Momoko P.O.V

After the movie, Mona, Brick, and I went home to watch TV or get some sleep. Brick was downstairs while Mona and I were upstairs watching Johnny Cosmo. Mona fell asleep so it was just me. I turned off the TV hoping to get some sleep until I heard someone say my name. I turned to the window and saw Dexter. "What the-why are you here?" I asked.

"I wanted to see you." said Dexter. "And I wanna show you something."

"Whatever it is I don't wanna know." I said.

"Well then have it your way." said Dexter and he transformed into a wolf. Mona woke up and her eyes widened. "Mommy what's that?" she asked in a scared tone.

"Brick." I slightly called as I ran downstairs. "What the hell?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"Him!" I yelled pointing to Dexter, who was at the top of the stairs. "Dexter?" asked Brick.

"Yea." I said.

"Leave this to me." he said and he transformed into a wolf too. I knew he was hiding something but I didn't know what it was. "Did Daddy just turn into a wolf?" asked Mona.

"I believe so." I said as they started fighting. It was kinda hard to tell who was who except for their eyes. Then they both were unconsious and one staggered towards me with his eyes closed. "Is it Brick?" I asked. The wolf opened its eyes and they were red. "Yep it's him." said Mona. Then Dexter jumped out of a window. "You ok Brick?" I asked before he transformed back.

"Yea." he said. "Thanks Momoko."

"Welcome." I said.

"So you're not mad?" asked Brick.

"A little." I said. "But at least we both have animal DNA inside of us." After a while, it was dark and we fell asleep.

A few days later we met up with the blues and went to Kaoru's place. "Hey Kaoru it's us!" I yelled. The door opened and I saw Keke but she didn't look good. I noticed that she was skinnier and from the looks of it, she didn't get any sleep. "Keke." said Mina. "Where's Aunt Kaoru?"

"In her room." said Keke. "She's not in the mood to talk."

"And what happened to you?" asked Mona.

"I couldn't sleep." said Keke. "I was hungry but my stomach didn't have an appetite." We walked in and went to Kaoru's room. I opened the door and it was dark. "Kaoru?" I asked. I saw her curled up on her bed. "Kaoru what happened?" asked Miyako.

"Daddy kept a secret from her." said Keke.

"What secret?" asked Brick.

"His secret power." said Kaoru. "And he didn't trust me enough to tell me." We all stared. "And what else?" asked Boomer.

"I broke up with him." said Kaoru. Our eyes widened. "What the hell?"asked Brick.

"Why?" asked Miyako.

"Didn't they tell you?" asked Kaoru.

"Yea." I said. "But we weren't mad cause they gave us a reason why."

"What's the reason?" asked Kaoru.

"They were scared of what we would think." said Mona. "And you didn't give Uncle Butch a chance to explain." Kaoru looked up. "But-"

"Not buts." I said. "Go apologize."

"Please Kaoru." said Miyako. "If you don't you'll stay like this."

"And so will Butch." said Brick.

"Please Mommy." said Keke. "I really wanna see Daddy again and I know you do too." Now Kaoru was crying, which was rare since she doesn't cry that much. "You're right." she said as she wiped the tears from her face.

"That's the Kaoru we know." I said.

"Let's go." said Kaoru as she went for the door.

"Wait how do you know where Butch is?" asked Miyako.

"He's Butch right?" asked Kaoru. "There's only one place he would go when he wants to be alone." and we followed her to Mojo's old hideout before he died last year. "You sure he's here?" asked Mona.

"Yea this place is creepy." said Mina.

"You'll get used to it." said Brick.

"Well who's going in?" asked Boomer.

"Kaoru and Keke." said Miyako.

"Good idea." said Mina. "Uncle Butch wouldn't listen to us."

"Yea you gotta point there." said Keke.

"Well here goes nothing." said Kaoru as she opened the door and she and Keke went inside.

Kaoru POV

Keke and I went inside to see that it was dark with little sunlight. "Where is he?" whispered Keke.

"Sh." I said. "You hear that?" I heard a voice that was followed by laughter. I quietly went down the stairs and saw Butch sitting in front of a TV while eating ramen. "You're gonna be like Mojo if you keep this up." I said. Butch turned around and jumped. "Kaoru!?" he asked.

"Hey." I said. "And Keke."

"Daddy!" she yelled while running towards him. "I'm glad to see you too." he said. "So why are you guys here?"

"To apologize." I said. "Sorry about getting mad. I just lost my temper and I couldn't control what I was saying and I let depression get to me."

"Did my bros tell Momoko and Miyako?" asked Butch. I nodded. "But they handled it more smoothly because they don't get mad that easily unlike me."

"Point taken." said Butch. "That's just who you are." I put my hood on and turned for the door. "I hope you come by later." I said. "So we can make up lost time. Come on Keke let's go." Keke nodded as she followed me to the door. "Kaoru wait." said Butch. I turned around and he kissed me. "I forgive you Kaoru." he said. "And thanks."

"Welcome." I said. "So you'll come by later?"

"Let me see." said Butch as he put a hand to his head. "Just kidding of course I will."

"I knew you would." I said as I kissed him. So we walked out to see the others waiting. "Well it looks like you two made up." said Momoko.

"Yea." said Butch.

"Thank goodness." said Mina. "Now about Keke."

"Good point." said Butch. "What did happen to her?"

"Depression." I said. "Now let's get something to eat. I'm starved."

"Me too." said Keke. "Now I have an appetite now that Daddy's back."

"Same." said Momoko. "Let's go." So we went to the Kintoki shop and later went to the park. "Man you were hungry." said Miyako.

"We can't help it." said Momoko, Brick, Mina, and Keke. We sweatdropped. I'm glad that Butch and I made up so to celebrate, we went to the Profes- I mean Ken's lab to have a party. "Hey guys." said Ken.

"What's up da wan?" asked Peach.

"Well." said Momoko. "Kaoru and Butch got back together."

"Wait what do you mean _got back together_?" asked Ken. "When did they break up?"

"It's a long story." said Brick. After we told the story, Ken and Peach's eyes widened. "They did what da wan?" asked Peach.

"It's true." said Momoko.

"But still." said Miyako. "I'm glad they made up."

"Me too." said Boomer. Soon, the party was over and we all went home.

Momoko POV

"That was fun wasn't it?" I asked.

"Yea." said Brick. "Mona what are you drinking?" I looked and saw Mona fall unconsious with a bottle in her hand. "What the hell?" asked Brick. "Who gave that to her?"

"Probably Butch." I said.

"Yea you would be right." said Brick. Mona started to laugh histerically then looked at us. "Mommy why are there two of you?" she asked. "And two of Daddy?"

"Let's get her to bed?" said Brick. I nodded.

? POV

Why the hell is my Brick with that slut. He should be with me not her. One day I'll have him all to me. "When do we strike?" asked Moll.

"Not now." I said as I looked through the window. "We will soon."

"I can't wait." she said. "I just wanna kill that little pichu." She clawed the ground in anger and frustration. "Don't worry." I said. "When I have Brick all to myself, I'll destroy that slut Momoko and you go after that pichu of hers."

"Got it." said Moll.

_Don't worry Bricky. I'm coming for you_..


End file.
